Tygra the tiger chief of Legend
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU about Tygra. He is a legendary tiger foretold in several prophecies. It is said he will fight the ancients spirits of evil with a legendary lion. But according to another part of the legend the creature called the Fangstire seeks him out to consume his heart so he can be the most powerful asset to Mum-Ra.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Javan is the chief of the tiger clan. He had a loving wife named Sirbriena. This was a happy time for the couple because Sirbriena was going to have have a cub sometime soon. He sent a message to his Thunderian friends the king and queen telling them he was going to be a father.

"This wonderful news," Claudius said.

Leonara grabbed a plush lion. "We have a few of these for when will have our own children but Our tiger friends can have this one for their new heir or heiress." Leonara said handing it to the tiger.

"I'm sure Lord Javan will be happy you are thinking of his child." the tiger said and headed back.

He arrived back into the mountains. "Lord Javan your friends in Thundera have a gift for your future child." the messenger said and showed him the plush Lion.

"How thoughtful," Sirbriena said. "Here that cub someone gave you present." she said.

Then on a cold winter night Sirbriena went into labor. Javan was kicked out of the room. "I'm sorry Javan, men are not allowed in the birthing room," the midwife said.

Javan just sighed and began to pace. It had been a couple of hours. "I hope everything is alright in there." Javan said.

He didn't have to worry because the cub was about to arrive any second. Javan continued his pacing. Caspin came by a noticed. "What is going on Lord Javan?" he asked.

Javan jumped at the sound of Caspin's voice. "Caspin you startled me." Javan said.

"Sorry, Javan, I was just wondering what is going on," Caspin said.

"Sirbriena is having the cub." Javan said.

"She is labor right now?" Caspin asked. "I hope there is extra warm blanket it's so cold tonight."

"I know," Javan said. "It's been hours, I hope everything is going alright." he said.

"I can see you're nervous but calm down I'm sure everything is fine." Caspin told him.

Then they heard crying. Javan looked right at the door. "That must be the cub." Javan said.

A midwife came out. "It's a boy, Lord Javan," she said.

"May I see my son?" Javan asked.

"Of course you can." she told him.

Javan went inside the room and saw his wife cradling a small cub bundled up in a blanket. It was making tiny like noises. He went over to the bed and stood by his wife she smiled at him. "Javan meet your son." Sirbriena said.

Javan saw his son's small face. "He's perfect, just perfect." Javan said.

"I'm trying to think of a name still," Sirbriena said.

"How about Tygra?" Javan suggested.

"Tygra, that's perfect." Sirbriena said.

Now given a name Tygra was going to grow up into a fine tiger who would one day lead his clan. But all Tygra knows of the world is mostly by smell and sound. His eyes are shut tight they will open in about ten days.

Sirbriena and Javan were learning their son's scent. He was really cute. Tygra then started to cry. Sirbriena then moved her clothes then brought Tygra up to her breast. Tygra started to nurse.

"There, there, my little one," Sirbriena said.

Tygra continued to feed ever so quietly. Javan gently stroked his cheek with his finger. Tygra then stop suckling and let go. He was satisfied. Sirbriena then burped him.

"Javan do you want to hold your son?" Sirbriena asked.

"Of course," Javan said.

Balino the oldest tiger came into look at the son of the chief. "I see he has the mark of the legendary tiger and that makes the other parts of the prophecy true. Tygra is the tiger chief of legend." Balino said.

"This mean's Tygra's destiny is very great." Javan said.

Javan and Sirbriena loved their son very much. He was very cute. Today Sirbriena was out forging with some other female tigers. The Fangstire cam charging at the Sirbriena made a run for it and another large creature grabbed her took her away.

"Oh no," one the female tigers said.

They made it back to the village and told Javan the bad news. Javan was heartbroken by the news. His thoughts then turned to Tygra. He still depended on his mother's milk. "Lord Javan I'll fin Tygra a wet nurse." Caspin said.

Tygra was being held by his father. Javan was trying to soothe his fussing son. "There, there, Tygra," Javan said.

A female tiger came in with Caspin. "Here she is Lord Javan." Caspin said.

"Thank you Caspin." Javan said.

The female took Tygra in her arms and began to nurse him.

Now Javan had to raise his son on his own. He checked on his son. Tygra began crying. "No, no I didn't mean to scare you, my little son. Shush," Javan said picking him up. He began to rock him. "Hush little tiger don't say a word father is going find you a singing snow bird." he sang.

Tygra cooed and touched his father's face. Javan took the care of Tygra very seriously. Right now after a bit of effort Javan got Tygra down for nap. Tygra was being really fussy today. Once Tygra was sleeping in his crib Javan breathed the sigh of relief.

Caspin came in to the room. "Lord Javan there are some things you must discuss with the council." Caspin said. He was talking a bit loud not realizing Tygra was asleep.

Tygra woke up and started crying. Javan picked him up and began to rub his back. "Caspin, you woke him up. It took me an hour and a half to getting him to fall asleep." Javan said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake him." Caspin said.

"It's okay," Javan said. Javan began to try to calm Tygra down.

Caspin grabbed the plush lion that was a gift from the king and queen of Thundera. He showed it to Tygra. Tygra reached out for the toy. Caspin handed it to him. Then Tygra yawned and dozed off.

"What a relief." Javan said. "Thank you, Caspin I wish I thought of that." he said.

"Don't worry about it," Caspin said.

Now Tygra was a year old. Javan was helping Tygra learn to walk. Now Caspin placed Tygra on his feet Javan knelt down. "Come on Tygra, come daddy." Javan said.

Tygra started to walk and he made it to his father. "You did it." Javan said.

Tygra's first word was: "Dada,"

Javan and Tygra were living a happy life as father and son both were unaware it was going to end.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygra was a very happy little four year old. His father sometimes took him out to explore the mountain and the forest down below. Javan took him to gather fruits and berries. He knew once Tygra was older he could teach him how to hunt. But right now Tygra was busily helping him pick some fresh frost berries. These tasty and sweet berries grow in the mountains and in forests near the mountains.

"Tygra try not to eat most of those frost berries, you'll spoil your dinner." Javan said.

"Okay, daddy." Tygra said.

Javan smiled at his son. He loved when his son called him that. Tygra was very happy as was Javan it was like nothing could ruin their happy life as father and son.

Growling was heard and the Fangstire came out. Tygra became frightened and hid behind his father. "Tygra run," Javan said.

"Huh?" Tygra said looking at him.

"RUN!" Javan said.

Tygra took off. "That's right Tygra, run and don't look back." Javan said.

Tygra hurried off and looked behind his shoulder and saw his father being attacked. "Daddy!" Tygra said stopping momentarily. The Fangstire noticed and began go after Tygra. Tygra took off running. He was trying to get away. He saw a large branch floating in the river. He jumped in grabbed a hold of it.

Tygra didn't see the monster anymore he was safe. But still frightened, he wanted his father. "Daddy! Daddy!" Tygra called out.

Meanwhile Javan was laying on the ground injured. A couple of tigers came over and carefully lifted him and took him back to the village. Javan had been muttering on and off about Tygra.

Caspin went to search for the cub. All he found was part of Tygra's cloak. He could tell it belonged to Tygra because of the smell. "He must have fall in." Caspin said looking at the river. He hated to be the bearer of bad news.

Right now Tygra was floating further and further down stream. He was cold and wet. He floated on that branch for some time. He heard voices. "Hello? I'm over here." Tygra said.

Claudius and Leonara heard the cub's voice and came over to him. Claudius went into the river and plucked Tygra off the branch. "Have you seen my daddy?" Tygra asked them.

"Now we haven't seen him," Leonara said. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Tygra," he answered.

"Where are you from?" Claudius asked.

"I don't know I just remember being with daddy and monster attacking. It was hurting daddy then it began to chase me and then I went into the river. The I saw you two." Tygra said.

"Where is your mommy?" Leonara asked.

"I don't have mommy." Tygra said.

"Tygra I'm afraid you no longer have daddy," Claudius said.

"What?" Tygra said.

"I think your father gave up his life for yours one day you'll understand why he did it." Claudius said.

Tygra started to sob. Then he sneezed. "We better get you to a doctor before you catch pneumonia." Leonara said.

Tygra noticed something while she was holding him. Her belly was bit round. He was curious about it. But right now he was feeling sick and didn't want to ask. He sneezed again followed by a couple of coughs.

Leonara placed her hand on his forehead. "He's burning up." Leonara said.

"We better him to a doctor quickly." Claudius said.

They got on their mounts and rode off. Claudius was concerned. "Darling let me carry him. You can't be around sickness, you are going to have a cub." Claudius said.

"Claudius we are almost there don't worry." Leonara said.

"I'll feel better if you let me take him." Claudius said.

"Okay," Leonara said.

They stopped and Claudius took Tygra into his arms. Then they started up again.

After a short bit they arrived at the doctor. "Okay let's have a look." the doctor said. He examined Tygra. "Okay, it's not pneumonia but he has a bad cold." he said.

"So he'll be okay?" Leonara asked.

"Yes he'll be fine." the doctor said.

The royal couple took Tygra to the palace they decided to adopt him. Even though they were expecting a cub of their own. Once he got better he noticed one of the rooms had a cage like bed and was full of toys and a rocking chair.

"Mommy, daddy? Why does that room have a wooden cage like bed and other stuff?" Tygra asked.

"Sweetie that is nursery," Leonara said. "It's a room for a baby." she said.

"Oh," Tygra said.

"There is going to be a baby here?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, because I am going to have a baby, which means you are going to be a big brother." Leonara said.

"Really?" Tygra asked.

"Really," Claudius said.

"Where is the baby?" Tygra asked.

"A stork will bring it." Claudius said.

A few months later in the summer a healthy boy cub was born. Leonara and Claudius were happy. "Claudius bring Tygra in here I want him to met his new brother." she said.

Claudius brought Tygra in and he saw the cub. "Tygra meet your new baby brother Lion-o." Leonara said.

"Daddy tells me he's going to be king is that true?" Tygra asked.

"Yes he is." Leonara said.

"I'll try to be a good big brother." Tygra said.

To be continued.


End file.
